Le rêve de Maître Panda
by Ragdowl
Summary: Même les pandas peuvent rêver mais de quoi...?


_Une idée inspirée par la fameuse Lauraceae et Delmyr, merci à elles ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>La piste, bondée de personnes en kigurumi de panda de tous sexes et âges, ne comportait aucun hélicoptère. Tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient provoquaient un grondement homogène, de tons angoissés et dépités. Ils savaient que leurs poursuivants arriveraient d'un moment à l'autre, et que les plus faibles seraient instantanément les premières cibles de leurs coups. Or, ces derniers ne voulaient surtout pas se faire attraper. Ils voulaient rester en vie, c'était aussi clair que cela. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et tout ce monde leva la tête vers l'appareil volant en approche.<p>

L'espoir. Ce mot si simple mais tellement puissant accentua la clameur, comme si celui qui aurait le plus de voix serait l'élu de la vie. Vivre, coûte que coûte, ne pas se laisser abattre par les chinois et leur gouvernement totalitaire ne pas se faire dépecer vivant, ne pas voir son sang couler sous un coup fatal. Vivre, tout simplement.

Parmi ces survivants de la déforestation, un jeune couple se tenait là, calme. La femme, de ses magnifiques yeux bleus ciel, contemplait le petit être qu'elle avait entre ses bras. Il gazouillait joyeusement, bien blottit dans la chaleur que lui offrait sa génitrice. Son mari, avec des cheveux châtains rares pour quelqu'un de son espèce, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa tendre aimée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent : ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble, à la vue du nombre de leurs congénères qui voulaient fuir le pays et prospérer ailleurs. Un seul chanceux monterait à bord de l'appareil. Bien qu'il ne sache dire que « maman » et « papa », leur choix, clair et déterminé, se posait sur ce petit bout de bambou. Leur union avait conçu ce petit mâle à la voix forte et mélodieuse. Plus jamais ils ne connaîtront le bonheur de sa présence, mais lui au moins informera les Occidentaux du carnage subit par leur peuple.

L'hélicoptère, à peine posé, se retrouva encerclé par les rescapés. Bousculades, précipitations, supplices... Tout les moyens étaient mis en œuvre pour pouvoir monter à bord. La tension montait, des cris et des heurts retentissaient afin de savoir qui méritait d'être vivant, qui serait le sauveur de leur espèce. Cela poussait même la majorité à hurler, à s'égosiller de rage et de jalousie.

Mais une voix les surpassa toutes : celle du père, puissante et douce à la fois. On aurait pu croire que cela déclencherait la haine de la foule mais, à la vue du bébé aux grands yeux azurs innocents, personne ne protesta. Ils semblaient au contraire reconnaître en lui leur représentant, immaculé de tous sentiments égoïstes : il serait l'ambassadeur idéal de leur tribu, incitant les foules à la mobilisation contre ces criminels. Alors, tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser place. Pendant que la petite famille avançait, la mère entama sereinement cette chanson :

_T'es un panda,_

_ Nous laisse pas,_

_ On est en grand danger._

_ Chantes au moins pour cela,_

_ Et surtout n'oublies pas,_

_ Que tu es l'espoir à..._

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'achever ses paroles alors qu'elle le soulevait pour le donner à un homme-panda de l'équipage. Celui-ci referma ensuite la porte de l'appareil aux hélices. Malgré le boucan de l'envol, le petit entendait non seulement les pleurs de sa mère, mais aussi de chacun des siens. L'hécatombe géante avait débuter sous leur pieds. Arraché à eux, il ne put s'empêcher de crier et de verser des larmes de désespoir en percevant leur souffrance...

* * *

><p>Maître Panda se réveilla avec les yeux dégoulinants de larmes et le nez bouché par la morve. Non pas parce qu'il avait un rhume, mais parce que ses semblables souffraient tellement à cet instant du rêve. Ayant du mal à respirer correctement, il se redressa sur le lit et se dégagea le nez avec le mouchoir le plus proche. Nom d'un panda, le jeune ursidé n'arrivait pas à stopper ses reniflements et ses petits soubresauts de tristesse intense. Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits malgré l'émotion que lui avait provoqué ce rêve. Sa mission consistait à donner un futur à ses semblables, et non pas de se lamenter sur leur sort sans rien faire, paralysé par le chagrin !<p>

Une question le tarauda à cet instant : est-ce que ce rêve représentait un souvenir réellement vécu, ou était-ce une fabrication pour l'encourager à sauver sa race ? En tout cas, il remarqua que son réveil affichait deux heures du matin. Beaucoup trop tôt pour rester éveillé, mais ce songe ne lui donnait pas envie d'aller se recoucher. Qui pourrait se rendormir après un tel choc émotionnel ? Non, il fallait qu'il se change les idées pour se calmer. Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour y parvenir.

Il alluma son pc portable, dans l'espoir de s'épuiser en cherchant des paroles pour le prochain instant panda. La vidéo choisie par les fans de l'émission Salut les geeks était celle d'une boîte de nuit qui avait lâché des centaines de billets de cinq euros. Il avait réussi à trouver les premiers vers de la chanson, mais il était bloqué pour la suite. Que pouvait-il faire d'attrayant ? Plus il réfléchit, plus les paroles de la berceuse de son rêve s'imposèrent, et l'homme en kigurumi trouva de façon limpide le prochain fil conducteur de la chanson. Pendant l'écriture de son document, il se mit même à faire une petite chorégraphie avec ses bras lorsqu'il murmura la mélodie. Il trouva cela stimulant et il décida d'en parler à Mathieu dès le matin, au petit-déjeuner.

Satisfait, Maître Panda enregistra le fichier de sa composition et ferma le battant de son pc. Le soulagement le gagna : il avait respecté son rôle de messager sur la situation désespérée que subissait les siens ainsi que l'intérêt à repeupler son espèce. Une sensation de somnolence agréable le parcouru lorsqu'il se mit en boule sur le matelas. S'enroulant dans la couverture, il repartit dans le monde de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

><p><em>Ah oui, pour celles et ceux qui veulent chipoter avec la première partie du texte, sachez que ce n'est qu'un rêve, et donc qu'il y a dès fois des incohérences.<em>


End file.
